The present invention comprises a new Lavandula, botanically known as Lavandula angustifolia, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘LAAZ0008’.
‘LAAZ0008’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has deep-purple flowers, a very early flowering, a long flowering season, dark green broad foliage with a bit greyish hue, medium flower stems, large sized plants with a well-branched and upright habit. The plant is very resistant to cold.
‘LAAZ0008’ originated from a pollination made in July 2012 in a greenhouse in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands.
The female parent was the unpatented, proprietary plant designated ‘R2731-2’, with light blue flowers, a less branching habit, grey foliage and flowering 18 days later when compared to ‘LAAZ0008’.
The male parent of ‘LAAZ0008’ is an unknown cloud of pollen from the whole population
The resultant seed was sown in January 2013 and grown outdoors in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands. ‘LAAZ0008’ was selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross on July 5 in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘LAAZ0008’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection July 2013 in a greenhouse in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands.